Bubble Gum
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko is obsessed with chewing bubble gum. Aomine is obsessed with the boy who chews bubble gum. AoKuro. One-shot.


Title: Bubble Gum

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko is obsessed with chewing bubble gum. Aomine is obsessed with the boy who chews bubble gum.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Aomine/Kuroko

Rating: PG-13

Chapter(s): One-shot

Words: 855

Notes: The worst thing I have ever written, which was done in the 3 am, when I couldn't sleep and just chew my gum. ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. <strong>

Lately his dear _Tetsu_ was nonstop eating bubble gum. He had been doing it for the past two and a half weeks and it had been driving Aomine crazy.

"Tetsu?"

"Hm?" the younger hummed.

"Could you keep it quiet?" Kuoko nodded his head and immediately stopped humming, but what was bothering Aomine wasn't Kuroko's humming. It was his chewing.

-xxx-

**Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. **

"Hello, Akashi-kun."

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi was having trouble scrubbing the grease off a pot the boy before him had used the night before. He might be cute, but trust him, Kuroko should never be allowed in the kitchen.

"I ran out of gum. Could you please buy me another pack?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Tetsuya, you've been eating that stuff nonstop. I'm not going to buy any more of it. Is it even good for you?"

"Aw, please? Pretty, pretty please?" The younger looked up with big, doe eyes, puffing his lip out in a pout.

With a sigh, Akashi resigned. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun!"

-xxx-

**Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. **

What is he doing now? _Oh, oh my God... Please no..._

Aomine sat and stared as Kuroko spread the gum over that sly, pink tongue and puffed his lips out, making a bubble.

"Aomine-kun! Look at how big my bubble is!" Unfortunately, the bubble popped, smearing its contents all over the boy's lips.

The older watched Kuroko as his lips rid of the gum and shivered silently. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this...

"Aw, I'll make another one." Aomine did not want to watch anymore of this beautiful boy's lips. Was he dreaming?

Kuroko blew a pretty big bubble and pointed at it, making enthusiastic noises.

His mouth opened wider and popped the bubble, which successfully didn't stain his lips. Aomine felt like he was going to die. He excused himself, not able to look anymore at the oblivious tease.

-xxx-

**Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. **

_When was this going to stop? He's going insane, isn't he..._

"Tetsu?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun?" Aomine was stopped mid-thought as he witnessed his shadow viciously smacking away at his new pack of gum. These things normally didn't bother him, but the sight of those lips moving oh-so-deliciously was pushing his buttons.

"You like gum, don't you?" He gulped watching the sticky substance play a game of hide-and-go-seek around the other's tongue.

Kuroko beamed. "Oh, yes I do, Aomine-kun! I like it a lot! I don't know, nowadays I can't seem to go a minute without having anything in my mouth," Aomine shifted uncomfortably at his words, face growing warm, "so gum helps a lot!"

"Oh... that's good."

"Why? Does it bother you? I know it bothers Akashi-kun a lot. You know he's thinking of not buying me anymore gum?" Aomine watched those lips open and close around the gum again and again. He started feeling a little_too_ warm.

"But if he doesn't buy me anymore, will you, Aomine-kun?" He frowned when Aomine didn't answer.

"Aomine-kun?" Aomine scooted closer.

"Tetsu, do you know what you do to me when you chew gum?" Kuroko's eyes widened, suddenly feeling guilty (for not caring whether it bothered Aomine or not) and fear (because Aomine looked like he was going to pounce on him or something).

"Aomine-kun…? I was just kidding! It's alright, you don't have to, bu-" Lips fell on his, hands slid around his waist in a needy motion. With a squeak, Kuroko pushed his light away. His face was flushed from embarrassment and the intimate touch.

"Hey, I wasn't rea-" Aomine dived in for another kiss in which Kuroko was less shocked. They kissed for awhile before breaking apart.

"W-What was that for?" The older of the two admired the sight before him.

"Every time you chew on gum, it drives me crazy." He admitted, rubbing Kuroko's sides, whispering in his ear. "It makes me want to kiss you over and over again," Kuroko made a sound, "and if we don't start doing that now, Tetsu, I will personally take is that you don't like me enough to kiss me." The younger shook his head, hugging his light.

"No, Aomine-kun, I do like you, I really do." He tilted his face up so that their lips touched. Aomine smiled in victory, and responded by pushing Kuroko onto his back and deepening their kiss.

His tongue flicked out to tease the other's bottom lip, his teeth grazed it lightly. Kuroko mewled, opening his lips just wide enough for Aomine to enter. Once he did, Aomine's tongue swiped out to retrieve the gum Kuroko still had in his mouth. He pulled it towards his mouth, breaking the kiss to spit it somewhere, and leaned down to kiss his beautiful shadow again.

-xxx-

**Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. **

"Tetsu~" his light cooed. Kuroko fluttered his eyes open. His chest was heaving from their current _makeout_ session. Butterflies swarmed in his tummy, tingling his every senses. Or maybe it was just Aomine's lips on his?

"Yes?"

"I think this is much better than chewing gum." He only pushed his light's head down for another fevered kiss.

"Me, too."


End file.
